Si bien dans tes bras
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry et Severus tombent l'un sur l'autre dans une épicerie. Ils décident de se faire mutuellement confiance et de rester ensemble pendant la guerre, afin d'être moins isolé. Mais, le manque de contacts humains se fait vite sentir et les fait se rapprocher. OS. Pendant la Guerre. Snarry. J'ai pas l'impression que les personnages sont OOC. Mais, ça dépend donc, il peuvent l'être :


**_Coucou ! Alors voilà j'avais oublié cet OS dans mon iPad, comme la plupart des OS d'ailleurs, y'en a une dizaine qui sont prêts et que j'ai la flemme de peaufiner et de publier :P... Me frappez pas xD... _**

**_Donc, voilà celui-ci en fait partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma part, je l'aime bien. Il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est juste pour faire marcher votre imagination. _**

**_J'ai pas mal d'OS en réserve, donc, je vais essayer de tous les fignoler et d'en poster le plus possible avant de reprendre les cours :P... Parce que déjà que gérer la fic' ça va être dur cette année donc, pour les OS arf... Je vais les poster avant la rentrée :)_**

**_Je vous remercie de me suivre -pour les habitués- et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! _**

**_Gros bisous xx_**

* * *

**_Si bien dans tes bras_**

La guerre éclatait partout en Angleterre. Le nom de Voldemort était tabou. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent séparés. Le roux devait se rendre à l'école, en tant que sang pur c'était ça où la mort. Il aurait bien choisi la mort mais, Harry avait envoyé une réponse positive à Yaxley, nouveau dictateur, pardon, nouveau directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Ron était donc parti à contre cœur. Puis, vint le tour d'Hermione, forcée, elle et sa famille, de se terrer dans les profondeur de l'Australie pour survivre. Quant à Harry, il voguait ici et là, cherchant les Horcruxes, se cachant, pour survivre, également. Il se sentait complètement seul, totalement perdu. Déjà deux ans qu'il tenait en cavale, mais, il avait épuisé tous ses plans. Il était trop seul.

Il ignorait que de l'autre côté de la patrie, se trouvait Severus Snape, dénoncé pour trahison, il avait été forcé de s'exiler, sans savoir où aller, sans connaître les endroits sûrs. Lui et Dumbledore ne s'étaient pas préparés à ce que Draco dévoile une information compromettante mettant le maître des potions en danger. En bon Serpentard, il choisi ainsi la fuite, plutôt que de se faire lâchement tuer par son "maître". Quitte à mourir autant éviter de périr sous la baguette de la personne qu'on hait le plus au monde.

Le 9 Septembre, tout changea. Harry ressassait ses mauvaises pensées, Ron à l'école avec les autres... Hermione se cachant depuis plus d'un an, aucunes nouvelles. Et si elle était morte ? Jamais il ne le saurait, il ne lisait plus la gazette depuis leurs départs respectifs. Ron avait dû recommencer sa 7ème année, il passerait donc ses ASPICs en juin. La radio des jumeaux avait marché pendant un temps, mais, maintenant... Il n'y avait plus rien. Il était de retour aux bords de Londres. Il sortit acheter de quoi manger, dans une épicerie de banlieue moldue. Il avait presque terminé quand _il_ le percuta de plein fouet, il serait tombé en arrière si _ses_ mains ne l'avaient pas retenues. Il leva les yeux pour s'excuser et quand il vit _son_ visage, puis il posa son panier pour courir. Une main sur son épaule le retint.

- Ne fuis pas.

- Sn-

- Non ! Ne prononce pas mon nom de famille... Il est tabou. Je suis autant en fuite que tu ne l'es. Actuellement, je pense que ma tête vaut plus chère que la tienne.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez tué Dumbledore, pourtant.

- _Blessé._ Il me l'avait demandé, Po-... Tabou.

- Mon nom est tabou ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Ah, et votre prénom ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Severus. Severus. Severus...

- Oui, bon, c'est bon. Payez vos courses et venez avec moi.

- Hum...

- Faites moi confiance...

- Très bien.

Il payèrent chacun leur tour et Severus emmena son élève à sa suite. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hôtel miteux, puis dans une chambre terriblement délabrée.

- Beurk... Je préfère camper.

- Le camping est plus risqué.

- C'est vrai.

- Asseyez-vous... Bah, sur le lit.

- Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau.

- Mauvaise habitude, Harry.

- Mon nom est donc tabou...

- Votre ami Ronald n'arrête pas de le hurler dans tout Poudlard pour les énerver.

Harry rigola. Son premier vrai rire depuis deux ans.

- Et vous faites quoi ici ?

- _Triste._ Je survis.

- Oh. Je survis aussi. Et je cherche ces putain de Horcruxes.

- Les 7 vies de...

- Ouais. Comment peut-on le nommer ?

- Aucune idée, je ne tente pas. Ça va faire une année que j'ai déserté, quand ma couverture est tombée, et je n'ai jamais osé prononcer son nom.

- Moi non plus. Sauf que ça fait deux ans que je suis tout seul.

- Deux ans ?

- Un petit peu plus... Mione est... Elle est partie en Australie pour se cacher avec sa famille. Ron est à Poudlard... Je, je suis tout seul.

- Je vois. Je suis seul aussi. Si ma présence ne te dérange pas, nous pourrions rester ensemble, on sera plus fort à deux.

- Si vous êtes d'accord.

- Je le suis.

- Je vous fait confiance.

- Tu peux.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis, Harry sorti une casserole de l'ancien sac en perles de Mione. Il versa des pâtes dedans, avec sa baguette versa de l'eau. Il la posa sur l'unique table de cuisson qui trônait dans la... Chambre ? La désignation de chambre n'était pas exacte. Il y avait un lit certes, mais, c'était... Insalubre, vétuste.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que notre chambre aurait besoin d'un coup de fouet ?

- J'en ai honte, mais je suis ridicule en métamorphose, je n'ai jamais été capable de transformer quoique ce soit à part un rat en verre à pied...

- Au risque de paraître prétentieux... Je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Dans les domaines qui servent, en fait.

- Les potions sont-

- Vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot.

Severus ne tenta même pas de répondre. De sa baguette, Harry toucha le lit qui s'élargit pour devenir un grand lit deux places, avec un matelas propre, des draps et une grosse couette, la housse était rouge Gryffondor. Il transforma un pot à crayon en une grande télévision. Il métamorphosa la minuscule plaque de cuisson en une gazinière qu'il jugea acceptable. Il récurvita les murs ainsi que le sol, et créa un bouquet de fleur qu'il posa dans un vase adapté. Enfin, il se retourna, détailla Severus et transforma une vielle couverture en une robe de sorcier, noire, qu'il lui intima d'enfiler. L'ancien mangemort s'exécuta stupéfait des progrès de son ancien élève. Harry réajusta la tenue du professeur et continua à faire quelques modifications.

- Il y a un convertisseur d'argent sorcier en argent moldu, dans Londres. C'est juste à côté du distributeur des sorciers.

- Exact. Mais inaccessible sans clé.

- J'ai la mienne.

- Pas moi.

- Et comment payez-vous la chambre ?

- Je l'avais payée pour un mois, d'avance. Avec ce qu'il me restait.

- Je vais m'y rendre sous la cape de mon père, vous n'avez qu'à prendre un bain dans la giga baignoire que je viens de créer, ou regarder la télé... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Très bien. Fais attention.

- Comme toujours. Vigilance constante.

Harry disparu sous la cape, puis, dans Londres. Il retira 30000 Gallions. Il en changea 25000 en argent moldu, soit 125000£ et garda le reste au cas où. Au moins, Severus et lui seraient tranquilles pendant un bon moment.

- Alors, t'es sous ton emballage, Potter ?

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna. Quinze mangemorts se tenaient devant lui, baguette à la main.

"Merde... Ils doivent surveiller Gringotts. Il va savoir que je suis à Londres. Merde... Severus..."

Harry ne réfléchit pas, il lança son bouclier autour de lui et couru le plus vite possible. Il vit qu'un bus était à l'arrêt, portes ouvertes en attendant le départ. Il reçu un sort au niveau de son épaule, mais continua sa course.

"Logique, vu qu'ils tirent à l'aveuglette..."

Il se faufila, toujours invisible, dans le bus, et se cala contre une fenêtre. Se faisant le plus petit possible. Quand le bus démarra il souffla, soulagé.

"Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Je vais rester dans le bus et attendre qu'il fasse demi-tour..."

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Severus bondit et fonça sur lui.

- Ça va ? J'ai senti la marque m'appeler, comme quoi tu avais été trouvé... J'étais terrifié.

- Ils contrôlaient la banque, mais, c'est bon. Tout va bien, je suis resté deux heures dans un autobus moldu... Aucun risque qu'ils ne m'aient suivis.

- Ton épaule ?

- Ça va. Ils m'ont juste coupé un peu.

- Viens, je vais mettre du désinfectant.

- Hmm.

Severus utilisait des produits moldu, ce qu'Harry releva immédiatement. Il reçu un regard foudroyant et se renfrogna le temps que le maître des potions ait fini de s'occuper de lui.

- Vous avez mangé ?

- Non.

- J'ai préparé ces pâtes pour vous, vous savez ?

- J'étais préoccupé.

- Hmm... Bah, vous devriez manger, vous n'êtes pas bien épais.

- Toi non plus.

- Moi c'est de nature. Vous êtes plus en chair d'habitude.

- D'habitude, je mange, Po-...

- Évitez. Si ne voulez pas qu'on meurt tous les deux.

- Hmm...

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la chambre. Severus mangea histoire de contenter Harry, puis regarda un film sur la grande télé. Le survivant alla prendre un bain brûlant, parfumé à la fleur d'oranger, puis, il se plongea durant tout le reste de la journée dans des bouquins sur le mage noir.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai, enfin moi et Mione, on a détruit le médaillon et la coupe. Ça fait deux. Le journal et la bague. Ça fait deux. Il y a six Horcruxes. Il en reste deux... Je cherche. Le dernier c'est son foutu reptile.

- Nagini ?

- Ouais. Théoriquement, il en manque un.

- Vous avez déjà fait les endroits importants ?

- Je suis certain qu'il y en a un à Poudlard.

- Je pense aussi.

- Il ne reste plus que le château. C'est un endroit hyper important pour lui...

- Impossible d'y aller.

- Oui, il faut attendre les vacances de Noël, ce sera moins gardé.

- Hmm.

- Tu as peut-être une idée ? Ça doit être petit, disparu depuis longtemps dans le château... Appartenant à une maison pure, soit Serdaigle, soit Serpentard...

Harry venait de franchir la petite distance qu'il restait entre eux, grâce au tutoiement et, Severus ne s'en plaignît pas.

- Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

- ... ?

- Aucune personne vivante ne l'a jamais vu, c'est unique. Et, la dame grise dit qu'il a été souillé par de la magie noire.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa première piste depuis plus de deux ans. Une bouffée de joie l'envahi.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait du bien. Quelqu'un avec un regard nouveau...

- Hmm. Il est bientôt 19h, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Une pizza.

- D'accord, tu peux me qualifier de bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris des cachots, ex-mangemort en fuite et tout, mais je ne suis pas pizzaiolo.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de la préparer. Donne moi le livre jaune derrière toi. On va commander. Tu veux quoi comme base ?

- Ah. Normale.

- Hmm. Fromage, jambon et champignon ?

- Parfait.

- Je téléphone.

- Avec quel-

Harry avait sorti son portable, prépayé, rechargeable avec des cartes.

- J'en ai fait l'acquisition il y a hum... Quatre mois, maintenant. Bon, je téléphone.

_- Pizza London bonsoir !_

_- _Bonsoir, je voudrais commander deux pizzas.

- _À venir chercher sur place ou en livraison ?_

_- _En livraison.

- _Très bien, quelles pizzas avez-vous choisi ?_

- Alors, une "Reine".

- _Petite, moyenne, grande ?_

- Grande.

- _Et pour la deuxième ?_

- Une "Alexandrine". Grande.

- _Très bien. À quelle adresse ?_

- Hôtel Mcfee.

- _On vous les monte directement dans votre chambre ou vous descendrez les chercher ?_

- Dans notre chambre.

- _Vous serez livrés d'ici vingt minutes. C'est à quel nom ?_

- À quel nom est la chambre, Sev' ?

- Benton.

- Mettez au nom de Monsieur Benton.

- _Très bien monsieur Benton. Un numéro ou on peut vous joindre ?_

_- _Non.

- _Pizza London vous remercie de votre appel et s'occupe de votre commande au plus vite._

_- _Merci.

Harry raccrocha son portable et s'allongea de tout son long sur le grand lit, rabattant la couette à l'odeur de lessive sur lui. Il gémit tendrement et s'enroula encore plus profondément. Il avait, un peu plu tôt, créé une chaîne-hifi à partir de presque rien. Il tapa dessus à l'aide de sa baguette, une musique qu'il aimait bien se mît en route et il retourna s'engouffrer dans l'épaisse couette. Severus le regarda à moitié attendrit à moitié gêné de ressentir le désir d'aller le rejoindre. Il détourna les yeux, un peu de rouge sur ses pommettes, le diminutif de son prénom dans la bouche du survivant l'avait bouleversé.

- Vous rougissez, professeur ?

- Si tu arrêtais de gémir comme ça aussi...

- Tu ne sais pas depuis quand je n'ai pas touché un lit. Ça fait deux ans et demi que je dors par terre, je campe... Façon moldue, sans le bon matériel. Alors, oui, je jouis de pouvoir profiter d'un bon lit, c'est... Aaaaaah... Démentiel !

- Hmm.

Severus se tourna face à la fenêtre, récurée par son invité, et regarda le couché du soleil. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se retourner et sauter dans le lit.

- Tu es gay ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et rougi de la tête aux pieds.

- En même temps tu te mets à rougir pour pas grand chose, normal que tu te soies fait griller !

- Eh ! C'est Draco qui a gaffé !

- Ah... Bref. Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- On cohabite, alors... Je voulais savoir.

- Hmm...

- Moi, je suis gay. C'est pour ça, je ne jugerais pas.

L'ex-mangemort s'accrocha à la fenêtre pour ne pas violer ce petit être sans cervelle qui osait lui demander s'il était homo. Dix minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, si on zappe le piano qui s'élevait de la chaîne hifi.

- Hmm. Je le suis.

Le Gryffondor, dans un cri victorieux qui fit sourire le Serpentard, se redressa dans le lit, sur les genoux, d'un coup. Severus se retourna.

- JE LE SAVAIS !

- Tant mieux. Depuis quand "tu le savais" ?

- Oula, je l'ai supposé en deuxième année et Mione m'a regardé si méchamment pour oser aborder le sujet que j'ai décidé de ne plus en reparler.

- Mais maintenant c'est vrai que c'est le meilleur moment pour ramener ça sur le tapis...

- Bah, on cohabite quoi...

- _Souriant. _Je sens que ça va être difficile... Cette cohabitation.

Severus reporta son attention sur le ciel rose, orange, bleu, violet par endroit, enfin... Plutôt mauve. Il sentit deux mains saisir ses hanches et un torse masculin s'appuyer contre son dos. Il sursauta d'abord puis, le survivant posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir la respiration posée du rouge et or, c'était apaisant, et ils avaient tous deux manqué cruellement de contacts humains cette dernière année. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il remarqua à quel point Harry avait changé, il avait grandit, beaucoup, il s'était étoffé, ses épaules étaient larges, musclées. Il avait encore la carrure d'un athlète mais, celle d'un joueur de Quidditch qui avait bien mûri.

Leurs visages s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et c'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord en un baiser chaste, puis, plus torride, plus violent, plus envieux. L'erreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, selon Severus, c'était qu'il jugeait mal ce qu'apportait l'amour dans la vie de quelqu'un. Un baiser peu redonner de la force, un mot doux envoie du baume au coeur.

Le survivant lui retira rapidement sa robe de sorcier, tandis que l'autre lui soutirait son t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, comme si leur vie en dépendait. La bouche de Severus dériva sur le cou du survivant. Il pressa la peau contre ses lèvres, suçotant la douceur qui s'en émanait, il y laissa une jolie marque rouge sang. Harry gémissait dès qu'il sentait la langue de son professeur sur lui, ou ses mains, ou sa bouche. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, surtout comme ça. Il se colla un peu plus à son aîné, et leurs deux érections se frottèrent, les faisant soupirer de bonheur. On frappa à la porte. Harry, ni une ni deux bondit en avant pour empoigner sa baguette et, par réflexe, la pointa sur la porte. Toute émotion sexuelle était revenue au point mort.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le livreur.

- Ah.

Le rouge et or prit son sac, ouvrit la porte, toujours avec méfiance, toujours torse-nu aussi... Même si c'est moins important ça n'en reste pas moins sympathique à savoir. Il prit les pizzas avec précaution, et les tendit à Severus.

- 25 £

Harry sortit 30 £ de son sac et lui tendit.

- Tenez, vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

Il referma la porte sur un livreur content pour son pourboire mais choqué par si peu d'amabilité. Surtout qu'il trouvait Harry super canon et qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenter une approche. De son côté, le survivant souffla, soulagé, encore une fois. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Harry mangea sa première part presque d'une traite, faisant pouffer Severus.

- Ne te moque pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de manger des trucs deg.

- Hmm. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Vraiment ?

Severus prit sa radio portable et la posa sur un des oreillers, puis, chercha deux minutes avec sa baguette.

- Le secoué du citron aime les macarons.

Harry écarquilla les yeux une seconde et oublia de respirer en entendant la voix qui s'élevait de l'appareil.

- _Bonjour ! Nous voici au rendez vous sur : Poudlard soutient Harry Potter ! Nous espérons que vous êtes nombreux à nous écouter. Le prochain mot-de-passe sera Mumus et Bubus ne sont pas des animagus._

- RON ! RON...

- Je sais, ils doivent faire ça depuis la salle sur demande.

- Waouh ! Rony...

- _Tout d'abord... Bah, apparemment notre héros s'est montré à Londres, selon la gazette ! Eh oui, Ry, on a les infos le jour même ici, on a quelqu'un infiltré là-bas qui discute avec notre contact à Poudlard ! On espère de tout cœur que tu vas bien, si tu nous écoutes, et on veut que tu saches qu'on t'aime fort. Voilà. Je vais passer la parole à Bizzar Sister, notre investigatrice de choc !_

_- Merci, Houston... Référence moldue donnée par Hermione à "Houston" avant son départ. On le répète à chaque fois parce que l'idée est terriblement nulle... Mais, c'est en référence à Allo Houston ? On a un problème... Voilà. Alors, les recherches pour le professeur Snape sont toujours extrêmement développées dans notre monde, enfin, dans leur petit clan de fou qui veulent la mort de tout les traîtres. Je m'égare. On sait de source sûre qu'il nous écoute, alors... Vous nous manquez, le taré Huggens -c'est son nom- qui nous sert de professeur de potions est un MALADE MENTAL !_

_- _Ginny !

- Oui.

- _On essaie de le traumatiser comme on peut mais on ne se fait pas punir pareil. Vous nous faisiez récurer des chaudrons, maintenant on est accrochés dans les cachots par les poignets, au plafond, et si on fait le moindre bruit on se prend un Doloris. C'est horrible. Voilà, Snape -PARCE QUE NOUS ON DIT VOTRE NOM- vous nous manquez, ce qui est une chose assez étrange en soi. Autrement, Harry a bel et bien été vu dans le centre de Londres en train de retirer de l'argent sorcier et le convertir. Il s'est échappé avec son pactole -bien joué. Je passe la parole à Moony._

_- Merci, Bizzar Sister, je voulais juste dire à Harry, si par bonheur il nous ecoute, que Teddy grandit bien, qu'il entend parler de son parrain chaque jour et qu'on a vraiment hâte de te revoir bientôt. Tu nous manques. S'il ne nous écoute pas, je reviendrai tous les soirs le dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait connaissance de notre émission._

Une larme coula sur la joue du survivant. Severus entoura sa taille avec ses bras et l'attira contre lui, baisant son cou, tendrement.

_- Ce soir, il y a une sorte de soirée dans l'école donc, on ne peut pas rester bien longtemps, si on ne se présente à l'heure on se fera punir, mais, HARRY, notre cher ami, nous pensons à toi chaque minute, je t'aime, G... Bizzar Sister t'aime, Monny t'aime aussi. Et, Asia, Nargole, Nev, Dora, l'irlandais, leblackdesredandgold, les twinbrothers, Miony -dont on a eu des nouvelles, elle va parfaitement bien et écoute la radio tous les soirs, on t'aime Miony- tous ceux que j'ai cités et d'autres que j'oublie t'aiment. Le prince des Serpentards -pas le prince de sang mêlé hein, on sait qu'il écoute, mais le prince -blond- des verts et argents- te souhaite de tout cœur d'aller bien, et il t'aime lui aussi... Quoi Sister ? Au pire il me cassera la gueule c'est tout ! Il y a aussi, Gogo, Sluglebourré, Twiky, lawney -qui à définitivement perdu son troisième œil-, Pompom, ET , le tableau de Bubus qui te souhaite du courage et qui son derrière toi ! Voilà, le mot de passe pour demain, notez-le : Mumus et Bubus ne sont pas animagus ! Oui, oui, c'est pourri mais au bout de 6 mois, on a plus du tout d'idées. On fera une emission plus longue demain, toujours à la même heure. Au revoir les amis, Harry, Snape, Miony, à bientôt !_

Harry souffla et relâcha toute la pression. Severus éteignit la radio et fourra une part de pizza dans la bouche du survivant.

- Allez, mange, j'ai fini ma pizza moi.

- Hmm.

Le Gryffondor mangea son repas dans le silence le plus complet. Le Serpentard regardait une émission moldue à la télé.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Ça va mieux ?

- Je me suis remis du choc. Ils me manquent tellement.

Harry étouffa un sanglot et vint se nicher dans les bras grands ouverts de son ancien professeur, se blottissant contre son torse brûlant.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il se laissa aller à quelques larmes.

- Si jamais, pour répondre à ta question, je regarde : "De quoi avez-vous besoin ?", un truc sur la surconsommation des ménages en Angleterre.

- Hmm.

- Alors, Harry, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

- _Reniflant. _De toi. Juste besoin de quelqu'un qui m'épaule, tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Quelqu'un pour qui je vais compter.

- Tu comptes pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Severus resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, dans un baiser tendre et calme. Il finit par s'endormir dans le creux de ses bras, heureux. L'aîné le déposa dans le lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. **_1_**

Il retira sa robe et se déshabilla complètement, ne souhaitant rester qu'en boxer. Il retira son unique vêtement et se plongea dans l'eau brûlante. Il se laissa, lui aussi, aller à quelques larmes de bonheur. Oui, de bonheur. Il était heureux d'avoir croisé la route de _son_ Harry. Ils ne seraient plus seuls à présent. Ni lui, ni Harry. Il se savonna avec empressement, il avait vraiment eu besoin de se sentir propre à nouveau et, c'est vrai qu'Harry avait rendu cette chambre bien plus qu'acceptable. Elle était même plaisante.

Le survivant entendait l'eau du bain et les petit cliquetis du liquide lorsque Severus bougeait dedans. Il s'était réveillé depuis dix minutes et luttait pour ne pas aller agresser son ancien professeur dans la salle d'eau. Il l'imaginait nu, se passant doucement et sensuellement les mains sur le corps, frottant la moindre parcelle de peau. Il trembla et son érection se réveilla fortement.

Il patienta encore cinq minutes avant que Severus ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il était torse nu, les cheveux humides dégoulinant sur son buste. Il portait un simple bas de jogging en coton épais et dévisageait le survivant. Harry était caché sous les couvertures, presque honteux d'être aussi pressé de sentir son professeur contre lui, de lui infliger des tortures sexuelles plus plaisantes les unes que les autres.

- Tu es réveillé.

- Oui. Il semblerait.

- Je n'ai pas été bruyant, si ?

- Du tout.

- Bien. _Râlant à présent._ Tu as pris MON côté du lit.

- Ah... J'aime bien dormir de ce côté la. Je me sens plus en sécurité car je suis éloigné de la porte.

Le regard du survivant acheva Severus dans sa démarche "je récupère mon côté" et il abdiqua.

- Mais, tu peux venir sur moi, hein, si tu veux rester de ce côté la du lit.

Harry rigola et Severus senti ses joues s'empourper.

- Sev ! Tu rougis vraiment tel un Poufsouffle.

- Je ne...

Le Gryffondor s'arma de son courage le plus profond et attrapa le nœud du jogging, le défaisant au passage, puis, il attira Severus vers lui. Le professeur se trouva surprit face à tant d'assurance chez le Gryffon. Il s'allongea sur lui, calant un bras à côté du visage du brun, afin de ne pas l'écraser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurerent, se touchèrent, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre cogner contre leurs bouches. Harry prit les devant et lécha tendrement la lèvre supérieure de son ancien professeur avec douceur, puis, l'aspira entre ses propres lèvres. Il embrassa l'autre, mordillant chaque parcelle, aspirant sa salive. Il gémit d'empressement et embrassa avec passion son compagnon. Ce dernier ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tant il ressentait des émotions fortes. Son ancien élève l'embrassait avec une douceur peu commune et il se délectait des mains du survivant qui commençaient à se glisser sur son torse.

Leurs soupirs se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Harry sentait son membre -gorgé et enfermé dans sa barrière de tissu depuis trop longtemps- appuyer contre celui de Severus. Il gémit à ce contact divin, ainsi que son acolyte. Le survivant inversa leur position et détailla le torse de son presque amant. Il se dépêcha de lécher, sucer, mordre, embrasser chaque partie lui étant accessible. Il se sentait comme revivre, touchant à nouveau quelqu'un, savourant la chaleur d'un autre humain contre lui. Il s'attarda sur un mamelon, le tirant entre ses dents, faisant presque hurler l'ex-mangemort. Ce dernier martyrisait les draps tellement il tirait dessus et bombait le torse allant à la rencontre de cette bouche pulpeuse, merveilleuse.

Harry continua son chemin tranquillement jusqu'au nombril du Serpentard, laissant glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, le faisant haleter. Il mima l'acte sexuel avec bien trop de dextérité et Severus cru défaillir en le sentant mordiller son ventre. Toutefois, il resta passif pour le moment, souhaitant profiter de ces merveilleuses sensations que lui offrait le Gryffon. Le susnommé attrapa les cordons permettant de nouer le jogging entre ses dents et tira dessus, cherchant à faire languir l'ancien professeur. Il lui retira avec une lenteur tortueuse son vêtement, le laissant en boxer moulant. Puis, il déposa des baisers le long de ses cuisses, sur ses mollets, répétant ce schéma sur chaque jambe. Il embrassa -faisant se tortiller son amant- sa plante des pieds, souffla dessus, puis, déposa un nouveau baiser d'une douceur fantastique.

Severus pesta contre le fait qu'Harry le faisait bien trop languir, mais, le survivant décida de ne pas écouter ses plaintes, et de remonter vers son bas-ventre en baisant ses jambes à nouveau. Son nez buta contre le membre érigé du brun, décrochant un sourire aguicheur au sauveur. Il se décida à lui retirer son boxer et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il détailla avec une lenteur déconcertante le tableau final d'un Severus nu, complément offert à lui. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts, et propres. Son visage était marqué, il avait prit du souci, mais, il semblait heureux. Ses yeux habituellement si vides étaient pleins d'émotions différentes. Il pouvait y distinguer l'envie, le désir, la passion, l'amour, la peur, la luxure et aussi une légère gêne. Son regard descendit vers le cou du Serpentard, un suçon y était sculpté, le marquant comme sien aux yeux des autres. Le haut de son torse était légèrement duveté, on y reconnaissait deux pointes roses dressés, sur la peau atrocement pâle. Harry avait envie d'y poser sa bouche et d'aspirer ses mamelons jusqu'à l'aube, mais, il continua sa douce inspection. Son torse était musclé, sans exagération. Il avait un nombril rentré, et une lignée de poils noirs conséquente y prenait naissance, puis descendait jusqu'au haut de son entrejambe. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le regardant tellement il dégageait de la virilité et de la sensualité. Son membre -aux proportions généreuses- n'appelait qu'à être touché, léché, sucé. Ses bourses, elles aussi, criaient le nom d'Harry, afin qu'il vienne les torturer avec ses lèvres. Il haleta d'excitation rien qu'en y pensant. Il dévia sur les jambes de Severus, elles aussi musclées, parsemées ici et là de quelques poils noirs. Ses chevilles étaient plus fines, plus sculptées. Il avait des pieds assez long, sur lesquels ont pouvait apercevoir du dûvet noir. Ses ongles étaient coupées à la perfection, manucurés. Harry tilta. Il avait oublié de regarder ses mains. Il s'empressa d'emmêler ses doigts à ceux de Severus et vit qu'il avait des mains magnifiques, dignes d'un maître des potions. Elles étaient soignées, douces et manucurées. Son regard remonta vers celui de Severus, qui était complètement rouge cramoisi.

- Tu es si beau... Tu es magnifique, Severus...

Ledit Severus hoqueta de surprise. Personne -à part sa tendre mère- ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il possédait une quelconque beauté. Et la, ça venait d'un Harry plein de sincérité, d'admiration. Le survivant retourna à son examen buccal de Severus en lui torturant un mamelon à nouveau. Il saisi son sexe dans sa main et le fit bouger tout doucement entre ses doigts, continuant de martyriser ses tétons. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au membre de son acolyte et baisa son aine, le faisant presque hurler de frustration. Mais, Harry ne voulait pas se dépêcher, ils avaient tout le temps et il voulait faire ça bien. Ils auraient du temps pour recommencer plus tard. Leur première fois à tous les deux se devait d'être parfaite. Il souffla sur ses bourses, le faisant gémir, puis sur le long de la verge, et enfin sur le gland rougit. Il le lécha tout doucement, aspirant le liquide transparent qui s'en échappait, glissant sa langue dans la petite fente, pour tout récupérer. Severus n'était que gémissements non contenus, il ne se préoccupait de rien sinon du plaisir qu'il était en train de ressentir. Peu importe si Harry le trouvait trop vocal, si les voisins de chambre se plaignaient. Rien n'importait plus que ce qu'Harry lui intimait comme accorte torture.

Le sauveur le prit complètement en bouche faisant des va-et-vient lents, aspirant avec force sur le gland, gémissant lui aussi d'entendre à quel point Severus s'abandonnait à sa caresse. Il aspira ses testicules, le faisant encore une fois réagir comme il n'aurait jamais imaginer son professeur capable. Il retourna le prendre en bouche avec ardeur, puis suça plus rapidement son amant, le faisant onduler les hanches. Severus sentait son membre cajolé par une bouche fastueusement agréable, Harry le laissait s'enfoncer loin, taper au fond, sans lui provoquer de haut-le-cœur pour autant. Ses mains étaient partout, sur la base de son sexe mais aussi sur ses valseuses, lui infligeant ces sensations formidables. Il sentit le plaisir déculper, ses muscles se tendre, son cœur accélérer, une difficulté pour respirer, sa main aggriper les cheveux de son amant, cette bouche le pompant plus fort et il se libéra, succombant à un orgasme déprédateur, dans un cri surprenant.

Harry remonta l'embrasser tendrement, lui intimant de goûter sa propre saveur. Il lécha voluptueusement ses lèvres, les aspirant, les mordillant avec douceur. Severus se sentait heureux de vivre pour la première fois depuis deux décennies, il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'Harry portait toujours ses vêtement et son esprit actif se réveilla. Il les retourna, lui retira son t-shirt avec empressement et déposa de nombreux baisers partant de son oreille vers sa clavicule. Le survivant soupirait de bonheur, il se sentait entier, comme jamais. Ses ongles se plantèrent délicatement dans l'omoplate de son amant, et il se cambra, frottant son érection contre l'autre -qui reprenait doucement vigueur. Harry cria presque en sentant la langue taquine du Serpentard se glisser sur ses mamelons durcis. Severus mordait tendrement ces petites billes de chair, les léchant par endroit puis, les marquant ici et là. Il planta sa langue dans le nombril du survivant qui souleva les hanches, offusqué par tant de lenteur. Il senti le nez de Severus passer dans sa lignée de poils noirs, puis, buter contre son jogging. Il lui retira rapidement puis lécha son membre à travers le boxer. Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il savait juste que son corps réclamait cette bouche avide de découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui donner.

Severus retira le boxer de son Gryffon avec envie, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. Il décida de le torturer de la pire manière qui soit, comme il avait fait avec lui. Il nota au passage qu'Harry était splendide : sa peau hâlée, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir, son torse se relevant calmement -c'est vite dit- au rythme de sa respiration, ses lèvres rougies, gonflées... Il était juste horriblement séduisant et Severus savait que ce gamin -jeune homme- serait sa perte, il était bien trop comme il le voulait, il représentait presque un idéal et il n'en revenait pas d'être prêt à lui sommer une gâterie extrêmement intime. Il savait aussi que James Potter se retournait actuellement dans sa tombe, rouge de honte de voir son rejeton s'abandonner aux mains expertes du Serpentard. Il posa ses lèvres sur son gland humide et le lécha du bout de la langue, le plus lentement possible. Même s'il avait envie qu'Harry crie sous lui, il prendrait autant de temps pour le faire supplier que le Gryffon avait osé en prendre avec lui.

Il plaça sa main à la base du sexe du sauveur et serrant délicatement, il fit quelques va-et-vient le faisant s'essouffler. Mais, contrairement à ce que Severus pouvait supposer, il restait très calme, profitant de chaque caresse, comme un cadeau. D'une mine faussement contrariée, il se résolut à le prendre entièrement en bouche et à le sucer assez rapidement. Harry cria d'un seul coup, bomba le torse, venant au contact de ce gosier tentateur, qui lui procurait des émotions délicieuses. Severus ne ralentit pas, voulant le conduire le plus vite possible au paradis. Harry prit toute la volonté qu'il avait et plaça son index sous le menton de son amant, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui.

-_ Reprenant son souffle. _Je veux jouir quand tu seras en moi, pas comme ça.

Ni une ni deux, Severus remonta s'emparer de cette bouche qui débitait des paroles toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Puis, ne voulant pas attendre plus, il lui tendit trois de ses doigts à lécher. Harry s'attela à la tâche avec attention ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard, à quel point le lion pouvait prendre ce genre de choses sérieusement et y mettre toute son énergie, c'était d'une telle innocence... Une fois avoir bien humidifié chaque doigt, Harry lui restitua sa main avec un regard coquin. L'ancien professeur leva les yeux au ciel et plaça ses doigts au niveau de l'anus du brun. Harry souffla d'anticipation et gémit en sentant le premier membre de Severus s'introduire dans l'étau de chair. La gêne était supportable, même une fois le deuxième doigt entré. Le Serpentard fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour agrandir le rectum au maximum et faciliter son intrusion. Harry ressenti une gêne plus importante quand Severus fit pénétrer son dernier doigt, ne s'arrêtant pas, continuant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se détende. Le Serpentard s'empara du membre de son amant et le masturba en même temps, le faisant bondir de plaisir d'un coup. En fait, le brun était perdu entre une gêne vers son anus et un plaisir fou venant de son pénis, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête et se contenta de laisser Severus gérer le truc, il avait plus d'expérience. De l'expérience tout court.

Jugeant Harry suffisamment prêt, et ne pouvant plus tenir, Severus plaça son sexe à son entrée et fit pénétrer le gland, le plus doucement possible. Le survivant hoqueta, quelques larmes perlèrent au creux de ses yeux en sentant Severus le prendre complètement, mais, il pensa au plaisir qui -en espérant- allait venir assez rapidement. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, le plus vieux resta immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il le masturba légèrement, ne voulant pas le faire venir ainsi. Quelques secondes plus tard -interminables pour Severus qui se retenait de le pilonner complètement- Harry commença à bouger de lui-même, cherchant à éviter la douleur comme il pouvait. L'aîné décida de se mouvoir assez rapidement, à la recherche de sa prostate, gémissant comme ce n'était pas permit. Harry hurla d'un seul coup, signifiant que sa glande avait été touchée, puis, planta -encore une fois- ses ongles, dans le dos de son amant. La vitesse et la fougue s'intensifia entre eux, c'était doux et brutal, calme et violent, c'était passionné. Harry se perdait dans le plaisir pur, soupirant, haletant le nom de son professeur. Severus, lui, bougeait par miracle sans vraiment savoir comment, il tremblait de tous ses membres tant c'était intense, il suçait la peau de son amant sans vraiment pouvoir faire autre chose, la trace de ses dents restant plus que présente. Il ne contrôlait aucun de ses gestes, n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses bras, il s'affalait totalement sur le survivant qui hurlait sous lui et l'attirait encore plus prêt.

Severus butait à chaque coup de reins sur un point sensible dont Harry ignorait l'existence, le faisant crier et l'empêchant de respirer. Il devait être très rouge tant il avait du mal à ingurgiter de l'air, et, en fait, il s'en contre foutait de ça, ce qu'il voulait c'était encore plus de Severus, toujours plus de ce plaisir démentiel. Sentant la vague de satisfaction arriver, il lui intima de ralentir légèrement, chose impossible pour un Severus au bord de la jouissance. Il ne réfréna pas son rythme et Harry se libéra explosant de bonheur, de plaisir, de joie, de sensualité, de délice, de bien-être, entraînant Severus avec lui -qui hurla à son tour et mordit plus vivement le côté droit du cou de son amant. Harry senti une substance chaude s'écouler en lui et s'en délecta. Il apprécia aussi la lourdeur du corps de Severus -qui s'était définitivement écroulé sur lui- et l'enroula de ses bras, le rapprochant encore plus, si on pouvait.

Aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'exprima le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs respirations. Ils avaient besoin de ce temps de calme, de pureté et de sécurité qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement. Harry se sentait si bien que jamais il ne voulait sortir de ce moment post-coïtal. Il voulait rester contre Severus toute sa vie, le sentir proche de lui, l'embrasser, inspirer son odeur. C'était comme un rédemption qu'on lui avait offert. Il se demanda en souriant ce qu'il serait en train de faire s'il n'etait pas entré dans cette épicerie pour faire des courses.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se remettre du choc émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre. Harry lui avait dit qu'il était beau, magnifique pour reprendre ses mots, ensuite il l'avait suçé avec amour, tendresse. Severus, lui avait rendu sa caresse car il fonctionnait toujours comme ça. Du moment que son amant avait suffisamment confiance pour lui faire une fellation, il la lui rendait. Puis, il l'avait prit et ça avait été démentiel. Pour avoir eu des amants parmi les mangemorts, Severus en avait eu ! Mais, rien n'était comparable à ça ! Il ne réalisait seulement maintenant ce que c'était de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et, c'était splendide.

L'ancien professeur se releva délicatement et tomba dans les yeux de son amant. On pouvait y lire un tas d'émotions, il était d'une beauté inimaginable. Si la beauté devait être révélée par quelconque personne, il était évident qu'Harry était le mieux placés pour la représenter.

- Toi, tu es magnifique.

Harry souri tendrement, tendant ses lèvres à son amant, à moitié endormi. Severus l'embrassa langoureusement, puis, il rabattit la couette sur eux. Il se coucha sur le côté -opposé- d'Harry, le serra contre lui et ils tombèrent tous deux dans un sommeil dénué de cauchemars.

Peu importe les épreuves qui allaient venir, Harry savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Il était avec Severus et il était très puissant, donc, il le protégerai. Le plus âgé pensait à peu près pareil à la différence qu'il se disait que si par malheur on lui enlevait Harry, il ne se relèverai pas, il serait bon pour la psychiatrie à vie. Mais, il chassa ses idées noires, dans quelques années ils auraient des enfants, ils seraient mariés et fileraient le parfait amour dans un petit cottage Londonnien. Il en était sur et certain. Et puis, pour James Potter, s'il veut voir ses petits enfants, il faudra bien qu'il se retourne dans le bon sens ! Tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes tant qu'ils seraient l'un avec l'autre.

_**FIN** _:P

**_1. _**Quoi "Severus à les dents jaunes ? " Non non, il les blanches immaculées dans mon histoire et ses cheveux son soyeux, brillants, lisses, sentent la fraicheur et le shampoing à la pomme -j'adore l'odeur- tel un mannequin de la pub l'Oréal homme !

* * *

**_Fini :P... J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions :)_**

**_Bisous les Z'amis xx_**


End file.
